kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Featured Quote
There is a wide range of interesting quotes that can be read or heard in the Kuroshitsuji series. Vote for your preference, and the winning quote will be featured in the main page of the wiki next month! How to Vote Voting is optimized to be quick and efficient here on Kuroshitsuji Wiki. There is a poll that generally lists four candidates for the following month's Featured Quote. The numbers prior to the quotes correspond with how you vote on the poll. Select your option and then submit it. Your cooperation is very much appreciated! Candidates 1. "I'm just an ordinary person. When I was ten years old, my little sister who had just started her sword training, wiped the floor with me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated. But I didn't lose hope. Because in front of me was a true genius. The genius sister became the best model for her ordinary brother. This school is the same. Everyone applies themselves to their talents in different subjects. So I have to work hard too. So that I can come closer to the geniuses I look up to." - Edward Midford in Chapter 77 2. "Ah, my master. You're misunderstanding something. What I find most entertaining now . . . is playing the butler in my game with you. It's not behaving like a frenzied beast. However, if that's how you like me . . . I'll act accordingly. Because I'm one hell of a butler." - Sebastian Michaelis referring to Ciel Phantomhive in Chapter 99 3. "In my world, everything was gray. From my earliest memories, people and places were all gray. I didn't even know other colours existed... Lady. After meeting you for the first time, I discovered the bright colors of the world and felt the desire to protect something. I found a reason to fight." - Wolfram Gelzer referring to Sieglinde Sullivan in Chapter 104 Options for October 2015 1 2 3 Other (please state your suggestions below) Future Suggestions For quotes not listed on the current poll but are eligible for candidates for the future poll, place them here. After the quote, write the name of the person who has said it and what chapter or episode it belongs to. There is no limit on your number of suggestions. Be sure to refrain from adding a quote that contains offensive content. December 2011 "He sways his prey with sweet words, all the while dragging them into the darkness. So the quarry does not notice the face of the beast that lurks behind it... he proceeds cleverly... sweetly... quitely." - William T. Spears chapter 28 page 26-27 Great suggestion! But I'll need the chapter and not so much the pages xD Wow, that was a fail. xD I added it, I'm sure this time. I forgot my signature too ^-^; I'll blame my homework =P SereneChaos 02:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, it's alright! And stupid homework. First, you waste trees and now you distract Serene-chan. Tsk, tsk. Thanks for the suggestion! "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future.' That's all." - Ciel Phantomhive, Chapter 32 pgs 26-27 --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess]] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, one of my fav quotes of all time, Tsumi. Thanks for the suggestion! Yeh me too :P You're welcome. --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) January 2012 "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike... those beings called humans." -Sebastian Michaelis chapter 22 pages 21-23 Love that quote so much! SereneChaos 23:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestion, Serene! :D March 2012 "I'm sure I've said this before, but ... You are to perform the job presented to you as quietly as a shadow. That's what servants are. So? How many times do I have to spell out Q-U-I-E-T-L-Y before you understand it's meaning?"-Sebastian Michaelis, chapter 37, page 2 It's a one of my favorite quotes! Demogina Fate 18:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) November 2012 "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose-(Sabastian to ciel) Episode 6 Kameo32o (talk) 11:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Kameo32o April 2013 "Bluer, I'm grateful. It's because you gave it your all that Blue House was able to stand united and do their best. That's why I want you to throw a ball without any regrets. That is to say, even if we lose. I'm sure . . . everyone feels the same." - Ciel<3 to Mr. Bluer, Chapter 80 Page 11 OMG, NVM about the one above!! /These/ are the meaningful quotes: this and this!! Too lazy to copy it over, LOL!! And, oopsies, I forgot to sign my name before!! xP febuary 2015 There was nothing!everything they had to protect was long gone!and they didn't even know!they were so desperate to do it,they all died!we mock their desperate wishes,and trample them like insects!cowardly,base-we are demonic than demons are!i'm just like them.i'm full of the same ugliness they were.this is how humans are.it's how we are,sebastian! ciel to sebastian book of circus episode 10.this was the best sentence ever. 01:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC)